


Looking for a fic

by BelieveinBowties



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 05:28:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18772147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelieveinBowties/pseuds/BelieveinBowties
Summary: Im looking for a fic were Steve is peters father after Richard parker gets his wife pregnant with a science experiment.





	Looking for a fic

Its a about 4 chapters long and is unfinished. Takes place after the first movie


End file.
